


A Nugget For My Valentine

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Im sorry about this, No Grimm, Valentine's Day Fluff, all my stuff is trash lol, also trash, modern remnent, no im not, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Just a sickly sweet GnG valentine day fluff based of a picture on a discord server





	A Nugget For My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Its me again! Here's my contribution to GnG for Valentine's day, I want to say thanks to Kay on discord for sharing the nuggets in a chocolate box picture as that's what inspired me to write this, also this isn't beta'd so sorry for any grammar errors, hope you all enjoy it :)

It was safe to say Yang wasn't big on Valentine's day, to her it was just another day that tried to trick people into wasting their hard earned lien on crap, sure the little gifts seemed nice, partners buying each other flowers, chocolates or teddies and then spending a night out or at home before finish the night with a bang, literally. Ok so maybe Yang enjoyed Valentine's day, especially now that she actually had a boyfriend she loved, Yang had lovers in the past, both boyfriend and girlfriend alike, but none of them were like Mercury. 

After losing her arm in a car accident she had shut herself off from the world, with the only people ever getting close to her being her sister and father, oh and also Zwei. Zwei was actually turned out to be the most helpful, he didn't try to understand how she felt, not that she blamed others for trying, she just wanted everyone else to treat her like nothing had happened, yet it always felt like they were walking on glass when they were around Yang and she hated it, yet she told no one. But Zwei just kept on doing what Zwei did, chasing squirrels and wanting to play fetch. Zwei was actually the reason why Mercury and Yang were together.

xxxx Flashback xxxx

It was three years ago, on Valentine's day funnily enough, when Yang met Mercury. Yang had decided to take Zwei on a walk down to the park near her fathers home, taking Zwei out for walks were one of the few activities that got Yang out of the house, sure some people would stare at her missing arm but she ignored them mostly, only glaring at those who's eyes lingered for too long. Yang was walking through the park when she felt Zwei tug on his leash and began barking.

"Oh no." Yang said to herself, Zwei had seen a damn squirrel and he was going to chase it. 

Sure enough Zwei tugged hard enough on the leash making it slip out of Yang's hand and because of her other arm missing she couldn't grab the leash before Zwei bolted after the now panicked squirrel. Now Zwei wouldn't hurt the squirrel, he just wanted to play is all. 

"Zwei! Get back her now!" Yang shouted but to no avail, so she had to make chase, but due to herself wallowing, she was a little out of shape and couldn't run for very long, which ended up with her losing sight of her dog. "Crap." Yang muttered, now she was going to have spend her afternoon looking for her dog. Yang searched for half an hour before she eventually found her dog again, walking along with a man she'd never seen before. It didn't take long for the man to spot her either.

"Hey Blondie!" The man shouted before Yang could say anything "Is this you dog?" He asked as he jogged up to her.

"He is, thank you for finding him." Yang said gratefully as the man handed her the leash back. 

"No problem, saw him chasing something and caught him before he ended up running across a road or something, I'm Mercury by the way, pleasure to meet you Blondie." He told her, even sticking out his left arm for her to shake.

Yang was caught a little by surprise, he had obviously noticed her missing arm, yet he hadn't stared at it and even made the effort to use the his left hand for her to shake, most people, if they ever got to the point of shaking hands with Yang always used their right hand before making things awkward by bringing up her arm. Yet here was this guy, Mercury he told her, treating her like he would anyone else.

"Uh, I'm Yang, nice to meet you too." Yang said as she accepted his handshake. He was handsome, silvery grey hair and eyes to match and a smile that looked both annoying and sexy at the same time.

"Well see ya around, you too buddy." Mercury said to both herself and Zwei before beginning to walk away.

"Hey Mercury." Yang quickly said, getting his attention and making him turn to face her.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Would you perhaps like to go get some coffee?" Yang asked him, she had no idea where this little bit of confidence had come from, but she sure as hell wasn't going to waste it. 

"I'd love to." Mercury replied.

xxx End of flashback xxx

And that was how the two had met each other, all thanks to Zwei, but sadly Zwei was old and eventually had passed, Yang was the most distraught out of everyone, even more than Ruby was. Mercury had grieved with her, Zwei's burial was the first time she ever so Mercury cry. Thinking about Zwei brought a little tear to Yang's eyes, she quickly grabbed a tissue to clean up before she heard the front door to her and Mercury's little cottage open up. Yang saw Mercury walk inside and place a large box down by the door before picking up a heart shaped box and walk up to her.

"Happy Valentine's day Blondie." Mercury said using his favourite pet name for her, he quickly kissed her on the lips before handing her the heart shaped box.

"Aww, thank you." Yang said to him before asking. "Why's it hot? aren't chocolates supposed to be cold or something?"

"Who said it was chocolate." Mercury replied, raising one of his eyebrows at her. 

"Mercury I swear, if this filled with chicken nuggets, I'm dumping you." Yang told him, he knew she was lying but it still made him smile.

"I promise you it's not chicken nuggets." Mercury said. He lied. Yang opened the heart shaped box to find it filled with nuggets and various dips.

"I'm in love with a man child who's addicted to nuggets, what is wrong with my life." Yang said dramatically, Mercury just rolled his eyes at her.

"You mean apart from the slightly malfunction prosthetic arm?" Mercury asked her, earning him a smack on his chest from her. "Seriously, you need to get it fixed, stop being so lazy about it."

"I know, I know, I'll get it done this weekend, I promise." Yang said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"I'll keep you to that, now sit and eat your nuggets, I need to go grab something." Mercury pretty much ordered her, only getting a scoff in response, but Yang did what he asked and sat down, and began eating her Valentine's day nuggets, watching Mercury pick up the box by the front door and quickly return to her.

"Okay, time for your last gift, close your eyes." Mercury told her, Yang closed her eyes for him.

"If you're naked with your dick in my face when I open my eye's again, I will actually castrate you." Yang said, sounding super serious.

"Oh please, I'm not that childish." Mercury told her, Mercury didn't even believe that himself, who was he trying to kid? Of course he was that childish.

"Mhmm, sure, so what's this last surprise then?" Yang asked before she felt a small lick on her nose, confusing the hell out of her.

"Open your eyes Yang." Mercury said.

When she did, her eyes instantly welled up with tears, being placed right into her lap was golden coloured puppy, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen as the puppy tried to paw its way back to her facing, in hope of giving her another lick/kiss. Then Yang saw it, the puppy was missing it's front right leg, it was like her, that sight made Yang bring a hand to her mouth to muffle the sob she let out. Yang was truly lost for words, here was this little puppy in her lap, looking up her with unconditional love, missing a limb like both she and Mercury did and to top it off, it was the same breed as Zwei.

"I found her at dog rescue place, she's about eight months old, previous owners dumped her after she lost the leg from some infection or something, the rescue people weren't to sure how she lost the leg." Mercury explained to her, a large smile plastered on his face as he watched yang cuddle the puppy, whispering her love towards, muffled sniffles coming from Yang.

"What's her name?" Yang managed to ask him once she got her crying a little under control.

"Well you won't believe it, but apparently the previous owners kids named her Nugget." Mercury said, trying not to laugh once he saw the look on Yang's face.

"You're joking." Was all Yang could say. 

"I promise you I'm being one hundred percent serious, I have the documents to prove it." Mercury said, still smiling, Yang let out a sniffle/giggle at the fact her new dog was named Nugget.

"Only you would find a dog with a missing leg called Nugget." Yang said as she shook her head at the whole situation.

"Hey Yang, check the collar." Mercury asked Yang as he knelt down in front of her.

"What am I looking fo-" Yang's voice froze as she saw a ring gently hanging from Nugget's collar, she looked up to see Mercury on one knee before her.

"I know it's cheesy doing it on Valentines day, but Yang, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife." Mercury proposed to Yang. 

Instantly she moved to crash her lips onto his own, kissing him deeply with Nugget semi squashed in between the two of them.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Yang told him as he kissed her this time, a little bark coming from Nugget as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it, Usually I don't see Merc and Yang getting married but i just felt it worked for this one shot, comments and kudos are the best so if you feel like, leave one, it really does help with making authors want to write more!!!!


End file.
